Our Children
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: From Bruno to Emily to the twins, Sara and Grissom have become parents. They adore their children, even if one was a dog. What is it like becoming parents?


Our Children

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Bruno

_Sara sat watching TV when Grissom came in the room._

_"I think we should get a dog." He looked at her with a questioning look._

_"A dog?" _

_"A dog!" As he sat down next to her._

_"Why do we need a dog?"_

_"I just think we should get a dog."_

_"Do you think we should get a dog or do you want a dog?" He looked at her and she gave him the Sidle smile._

_"I want a dog."_

_"Why?" Grisom couldn't understand why Sara wanted a dog._

_"We have this perfect relationship, a new house, kids will be later, all we're missing is a dog."_

_Grissom understood now and nodded, problem was, he'd give Sara the world if she wanted it but she wanted a dog. He could never say no to her, it was impossible! Unless at work, that was different._

_"Grab your purse, I'll get my keys." Sara leaned over and kissed him, he smiled when she pulled back._

_They went to the local kennel to pick out a dog. Looking for a dog, Sara liked it and he didn't or he liked it and she didn't. A bark made them look up from a Husky. Sara stood up and followed the bark. She found a boxer rolling his ball around, she smiled as it rolled to her. Picking it up through the fence, Sara threw it back over the fence, the boxer went for it. Bringing to Sara afterwards, Grissom came over to find the two playing. He waved to the kennel tech and pointed to the boxer as to say they would be adopting the dog._

_"Excuse me ma'am." The tech came over and opened the door, Sara looked at him._

_"Where are you taking him?"_

_"He's coming with us Honey." Grissom placed a hand on Sara's back, "he's the one we're adopting." Sara smiled and bent down next to the boxer._

_"You get to come home with us boy." She petted the dog and he licked her hand, Sara laughed._

* * *

Emmy 

_Emily Cassner sat on the curb of her house as the police floated in and out. She had found her parents dead when coming home from school. She saw four people get out of a SUV, one of the cops went to them. Emily watched as he pointed to her and a woman started to advance in her direction._

_"Hi, my name is Sara Grissom, what's your name?" Sitting beside Emily, mimiking her same posture._

_"Emily." Emily looked at Sara and then down at the ground. _

_"Well hi Emily, while they do the work in the house, me and you are going to talk..."_

_"I don't want to talk Ms.Grissom." _

_"Well then, we'll sit here. We don't have to talk about the house or your family. We can talk about what ever you want."_

_Emily looked at Sara, Sara smiled._

_"How old are you Emily?"_

_"Seven, eight next week. I think I've seen you before. My daddy was watching a show last year. Hard Crime I think?"_

_"You did then, I was in one of the shows. That funny guy was with me." Emily smiled._

_"So are you a movie star?"_

_"No I'm a scientist but I can do magic, want to see some?" Emily nodded her head._

_Sara laid her field kit on the ground, "my magic kit."_

_Sara opened the kit and pulled out an empty jar, handing it to Emily._

_"Hold it in both hands." Placing gloves on then held out her hand, Emily gave it back."What's on it?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Oh but there is something, it's you. You are on the jar." Pulling out her print powder and brush_

_"Uh Uh."_

_"Watch." Sara brushed her print brush against the sides, fingerprints showed up._

_"Wow."_

_"Those come from your hand, that's part of you. Everytime you or someone touches something, they leave themselves behind."_

_"So the person who did that to my mommy and daddy left them behind too?"_

_"And with that we'll find them and put them away."_

_"Where will I go Ms.Grissom?" Looking at Sara._

_"I don't know and call me Sara." Smiling at Emily, Sara put a finger on her nose._

_They sat talking for another hour waiting, a CPS worker and Grissom came over._

_"Sara, its time." Sara looked at the CPS worker and knew._

_"Hi Emily, I'm Karen Garter. You'll be going with me." Holding out her hand as Sara and Emily stood up._

_"But I want to stay with Sara."_

_"I'm afraid that can't happen, Sara knows that." Sara pulled out one of her cards, quickly writing her home phone on the back of the card._

_"Emily, here's my card. My cell is on the front, my home phone on the back." Handing it out to Emily._

_"Can't I go with her, please Ms.Garter. I want to go with Sara." _

_"You can't sweetie, I'm sorry." Taking Emily's hand but she pulled back, hugging Sara. _

_"Emily, you have to go with her." Sara looked down at Emily, the girl looked up at her, shaking her head._

_Sara bent down and looked at Emily, "I don't want to go Sara, please don't make me leave."_

_"I'll see you soon, I promise. I'll see you soon." _

_Emily shook her head and hugged Sara, she picked Emily up and began walking with Karen. Grissom stayed to put her kit back together before following. Once at the car, Karen opened the back, Sara placed Emily in the booster seat._

_"Don't make me go with her Sara." As Sara strapped her in._

_"You have to Baby, it's the law. I'll see you soon. I never break a promise."_

_Emily began crying as the door shut and Sara looked at Karen, "take care of her."_

_"Always."_

_"Call when she is placed, I want to visit."_

_"I will, thank you Mrs. Grissom." Walking to the driver's door, the car left, Sara looked at her husband._

_"She got to me, she...I want her."_

_"Sara...we'll see." He smiled before handing Sara her kit._

_"Let's get to work." Sara looked at him with a smile and nodded as Catherine came over._

_"Hey, love birds, let's go. Sara, come on."_

_Sara followed her supervisor while Grissom followed them both. Grissom and Sara went home after the case but stopped on the way at a store._

_"I need to get some clothes for her and a small bear." Sara looked at Grissom, he nodded._

_They managed to picked out two outfits, a small bear, hygiene products, a puzzle and a bag. When paying, Grissom threw in a stick of candy, he saw that this girl had gotten to his wife so she had gottn to him as well. As they drove home, Sara recieved a call from Karen saying Emily had been placed in a foster home. She also said Sara could visit two days later at her CPS office._

_"Thank you Karen, I'll be there at ten, bye."_

_Two days later Sara did show up, bag in hand. Emily ran to hug Sara once seeing her._

_"Emily, I have something for you." Sitting down, Emily sat down beside Sara, across from Karen._

_"What is it?" _

_"Here." Handing Emily the bag, Emily looked in it and pulled out the bear and other items._

_"Wow, new clothes, I have other kids' clothes there." Looking at the clothes, she smiled at the hygiene products. She hugged Sara and Sara looked at the girl._

_"Can I file for adoption?" Sara looked at Karen._

_"It'll be a long process, she has no family, that's already been checked._

_"Me and my husband have talked over it. We want to adopt Emily. We have a system in place for everything." Looking at Emily as she began doing her puzzle._

_"We'll have to look into your pasts, now, house, everything."_

_"We're ready. Her birthday is next week, can we take her out to the zoo for a few hours? I'll fill out the proper paperwork."_

_"I'll see to it."_

_They managed to get Emily to the zoo the next week, she enjoyed it._

_"Look at the tiger." Sara looked at Emily as she and Grissom looked at the tigers and lions._

_"I prefer the lions, king of the jungle."_

_"No, the lions live on the plains of Africa, the tigers live in the jungle." Looking at Grissom, he smiled at Emily and she smiled back._

_"Are you enjoying your birthday?" Emily smiled, but then the smile disappeared._

_"I wish Mommy and Daddy were here."_

_"They are, they are in your heart. They'll always be there, so they're not gone."_

_Emily's smile returned, "that's true Gil, thanks for reminding me."_

_"So how about ice cream?" Both Grissom and Emily looked at Sara, they smiled._

_"I'd like that." Emily took Sara's hand and they walked to the nearest ice cream vendor._

_Five months later_

_Sara knocked on Emily's door, the eight year old looked up and smiled._

_"Ready?"_

_"Yeah Mommy, let's go." She put her books in her bookbag and grabbed her iPod and jacket. _

_"The lab should be calm tonight since we solved the major case. I need you to finish your science paper and do your math." Sara home schooled Emily at the lab. _

_"I finished my paper and my math is done. Should I move on to my spanish?"_

_"If you want, is your language done?"_

_"Yes ma'am." As they made it down stairs, Grissom was waiting._

* * *

Alex and Lexi 

_Grissom sat doing a puzzle with Emily when Sara came in, she sat beside them._

_"Gil, I need to talk with you for a minute alone." Grissom nodded and looked at his daughter quickly._

_"Emmy, me and Mommy are going to talk, we'll be right back."_

_Emily nodded and watched as Grissom and Sara stood, leaving the kitchen. Grissom followed Sara to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them._

_"Honey what is it?" He looked at his wife and she smiled._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Pregnant, are you serious?" He looked at her as she nodded._

_"I took two tests, I called Dr. Lars, she scheduled me an appointment tomorrow at ten in the morning."_

_"Pregnant, I...I can't believe I'll be a father again."_

_Sara hugged him and he kissed her, placing a hand on her stomach._

_"Our child is in there, I can't believe this. I never thought we'd have a biological child. We've been trying for nine months with no success__"_

_"Me neither, boy or girl?" Looking at him, he just smiled._

_"I don't care, I really don't. I just want to have a healthy child."_

_"Me too."_

_They went to the doctor, Emily with them since she wanted to go. The doctor gave them a bombshell._

_"Lets see, how long since your last period?" Sara pulled out her pocket calendar from her purse._

_"Twelve weeks, does that mean I'm twelve weeks. I'm a scientist but, I don't specialize in this area."_

_"Ten weeks actually. Let's get an ultrasound, I'll be your OB-GYN since I also specialize in that field of medicine as well." _

_They went to another room, Sara laid down and Lars began the ultrasound._

_"Well, you have a girl by looks and...well that's great. You're pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy."_

_Sara looked at Grissom, he was shocked. "Wait, twins?"_

_"Yes Dr. Grissom, twins. See here is your son and this is your daughter." As she pointed to the screen._

_Sara was smiling, Grissom looked down at his wife, she looked at him._

_"Well Daddy, we have two biological children and Emmy."_

_"So those are my brother and sister?" Emily looked at Grissom, he smiled._

_"Yes they are, that is your brother and sister."_

_The pregnancy went quick but the delivery...not so much. Twenty-two hours to deliver the first twin, the girl. A c-section was required to delivered the boy. _

_"Hey." Sara looked at Grissom as he held is daughter._

_"Hey, I named them, sorry."_

_"No, what did you name them?" As he handed their daughter to her._

_"Alexander Oliver Sidle-Grissom and Alexandra Olivia Sidle-Grissom. Alex and Lexi for nicknames" _

_"Perfect Gil, perfect names." Looking at her sleeping daughter, Emily came in with the team. Grissom had picked up Alex._

_Four Years Later_

_"Emmy, dinner time." Sara said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs._

_"Hold on." Sara could hear the thriteen year old's voice._

_"No now, I have a meeting with Ecklie an hour before shift, the team does. Now."_

_"Is Emmy in trouble." Sara looked at her son as he came to stand beside her._

_"She is if she doesn't come down here now."_

_"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sara found her oldest coming down the stairs, "you are so testy."_

_"Hey," She caught Emily's hand, pulling her back, "don't sass me young lady. Do you understand?"_

_Emily looked at her mother, "yes ma'am."_

_"Alex go to the table, you too young lady."_

_Dinner was normal as usual, they talked._

_"Lexi let Bruno out again." Grissom looked at his son and youngest daughter._

_"Lexi?"_

_"Emmy helped me get him back in, he's in the back yard, I didn't mean to Daddy."_

_Grissom looked at his wife, she smirked. Their kids were well behaved and if they did something, it was a once in a week or month thing. They laid down rules and made sure their kids understood them, but they never laid a hand on them, never!. _

_"Emmy, how is your spanish coming?"_

_"Uncle Nick helps me since he knows spanish. My math is great, Im ready for my test."_

_"We'll give it to you tonight." Emmy nodded as her father said that._

_"Can I take a test?" Sara looked at Lexi, she was eager to start school, so much Sara began kindergarten already for her while her son wanted to wait._

_"I think I can come up with one." Grissom smiled as his wife talked to their youngest daughter._

_Their children we're their life. Started with a dog, to adoption to twins, sometimes things are a surprise and other times it's just a wanting. Children were the perfect ending for the perfect beginning._


End file.
